


Monster

by Clownnap



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also remember that this is his PERSONA GUYS, Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dehumanization, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Experimentation, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oh god, This is my first work and I’m already torturing Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownnap/pseuds/Clownnap
Summary: This is more of an idea I had so if you wanna use this then b my guest 🚶Also check tags for TWs-
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099889
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hello angst lovers, today I offer you this. tomorrow? Who knows.
> 
> Also if you’re an idiot and decided to skip reading the tags then
> 
> Trigger warning! // kidnapping, non-consensual drug use, dehumanization, implied experimentation

Darkness. He couldn’t see if he opened his eyes, his vision being blocked by what had to have been a dark cloth. He could feel the fabric rub against him if he tried to move his head.

Restriction. His limbs were held down onto a flat platform by some sort of binds. It had to have been metal as he could barely jostle them. Or maybe it was the drugs they had put into his system.

Voices. He could hear them surrounding him, thundering onto his eardrums despite them barely whispering to each other. If he tried hard enough, he could focus on what they were saying.

“Quite a hassle, ain’t he?”

“Is he worth the resources? What are we even going to do with him?”

“Eh, somebody called about him. Said he was being a nuisance.”

A scoff. “Yet we deal with monsters, this guy doesn’t exactly look like one.”

“Well they offered quite a bit and I just couldn’t turn the offer down.”

“Y’know if we get caught they’d surely have our heads if he’s innocent.”

“Well then, why don’t we just make him a monster? They won’t suspect anything if he looks like one.”

A pause. He had never been scared of the quiet, but this time the silence was terrifying.

A rustle. His heart rate had to have spiked as he was surprised. He hated not having his sight at the moment. He couldn’t pinpoint his enemies, his environment and possible escape routes. Then again he wasn’t sure he could escape even if he tried.

Fear. He felt it in the way his throat closed up and his heart seemed to drop to his feet. His breath slightly quickening and eyes widen. A sudden urge to want to get up and out and run away like a cornered animal. He felt it when something pierced his neck. Something sharp and small but it pushed deeper into his flesh and he shivered.

Fear again. He felt it as his limbs slowly went numb and limp, heavy to lift and a hassle to move. He felt it as he suddenly couldn’t move at all. He felt it as the binds were removed and cold uncaring hands grabbed onto his arms and he was dragged off and across the floor, his legs dangling as dead weight. The injection must’ve had some kind of paralysis effect.

A voice breaking through the silence of it all.

“Y’know, I like that idea.”

* * *

Pain. It blossomed in his head as he pried his tired eyes open. The world seemed blurry and spinning at first, but after a few minutes he felt grounded again. He noticed he no longer had the blindfold tied around his head and took the time to take in his surroundings.

Foreign. He didn’t recognize the room he was in. The darkness pressed against him from all sides, eliminating the usage of his newfound sight. However, he noticed two silhouettes barely outlined a few feet in front of him.

Fear once more. His breath hitched as the two noticed his conscious state and they closed the distance between them in a few long strides.

Snickering. “Well look what we have here, it finally awoke!”

A shiver. Tingles went down his spine at the mispronunciation. He felt another one threaten to crawl down his neck as a sneer sounded from one of them.

“I suppose you’d want to check out your new look. Don’t worry, you look just like a monster!”

Squirming. He shifted in his seat as one of them reached over and grabbed onto what seemed to be a large mirror that had been laying against the chair he was tied to.

Unrecognizable. His eyes widened as the mirror was placed in front of him to take in. He didn’t recognize himself. How could he? He looked like a... a monster.

Horror. Arms and hands a murky midnight black stretching up to his elbows. Legs and feet colored the same reaching up to his knees. His hands were tipped with long black claws that could pierce through one’s eyes with ease. Freckles being replaced with black dots speckling his shoulders, neck and face. Tips of dirty blond hair seemed like it was dipped in tar. Sharp fangs that barely peaked from his upper lip. His eyes were an unnerving black that held no pupil (leading to the question, how can he see?) Black lines that appears to look like tear tracks ranging from the edge of his eyes to the bottom of his face.

Stranger. He felt like he didn’t belong in his own body. That wasn’t his body. Where were his freckles that dotted his face like a constellation of stars his friends would tell him? Or the dirty blond tips that others would originally mistaken for sandy blond? Or his bright shining emerald gaze that others loved to point out an compliment him on?

That moment all Dream could think was that line spewing from the two above him.

He was a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Pain 😂 👍


End file.
